Stupid Cupid!
by Aromalf
Summary: Amu gets reunited with the gaurdians and some old friends. Lots of drama and mahem. Don't forget romance! Not good with summarys... Also I dont own shugo chara or the songs I use in this story.
1. Kidnapped! Sort of

**AUTHOURS NOTE!!!!**

**Delandi: I write story while eating ice cream.**

**Yaya: Ohhhhhhh! What kind???**

**Delandi: Chocolate.**

**Ikuto&Amu: Yummmmm**

**Tadase: Vanilla's better. Delandi isn't your real name.**

**Delandi: Shut it, **_**little**__**prince.**_

**Tadase: MWHAHAHAHAHA! WORLD DOMANATION!!**

**Yoru: This wacked out person doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Delandi: To the story!**

Now Amu is 18, Ikuto is 20, Tadase is 18 and Kairi is 17. I think your smart enough to figure out the rest.

It's been six years since the guardians went their separate ways.

Amu's POV

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" My alarm clock rang.

"Stupid ass job. You make me get up at 5 am." I say hitting my alarm clock getting out of bed.

I drag myself to the kitchen to make myself a bowl of cereal.

Once I got into my uniform. Well if you think about it it's not really a uniform, Just a blue vest that says "Marvelous Groceries!" I got into my pink and black truck and headed off to work.

"Amy!" My boss Vivukak yelled giving me a hug. I wonder how she can be so happy this early.

"It's Amu." I correct her for the millionth time. I've worked here for three months she should've been able to remember my name by now.

"Sorry! Can you pick up those banana peels over there?" Vivukak asked.

"Sure. First why are the banana peels there?" I asked.

"Oh that's easy a hobo came in yesterday and when we weren't looking ate a bunch of bananas." Vivukak answered simply like it happens everyday.

"O…Okay." I said cleaning the banana peels.

~Later~

"My shifts over!" I yell running out.

"Bye Bye Ama!" Vivukak yelled.

I sigh starting my truck.

"_Well I ain't never been the Barbie doll type._

_No I can't swig that sweet champagne I'd rather drink beer all night!" _My phone ran_g._

"Hello?" I answer.

"Come to Moonlight café now. Come alone or there will be consequences." A strange voice demanded.

"O…O…Okay." I managed to get out before they hung up.

I didn't want to face consequences so I went to Moonlight café as I was told.

When I got there the light was very dim as always but no one was there witch was strange. It was a pretty busy place.

"Hello? Hello? Anyone here?" I call out.

Before I knew it someone covered my eyes and was dragging me some where.

I tried to scream but I couldn't my mouth was muffled by a strong hand.

**AUTHOURS NOTE!**

**Delandi: Sorry it short. Delandi's in a rush.**

**Tadase: Is this all about my Amu?**

**Ikuto: Your Amu? Hmph.**

**Amu: I'm nobody's!!!**

**Ikuto&Tadase: NOT NOW!**

**Amu: -sweat drop-**

**Utau: Review.**

**Delandi: Yesh Delandi needs 5 reviews before next chappie!**

**Tadase: YOU STUPID CAT!!!Ikuto: Whatever **_**little prince.**_

**Amu: -covers Tadase's mouth- Review.**


	2. We meet again

**AUTHOURS NOTE!!!**

**Delandi: Mwhahahaha!**

**Ikuto: What's wrong with you?**

**Delandi: I wrote another chapter you guys have to suffer!**

**Ikuto: Well like no one reads your stories. So not many people will suffer.**

**Delandi: -sprays with pepper spray-**

**Ikuto: OW! Why do you have pepper spray?**

**Delandi: Reasons…**

**Vivukak: Delani don't own Shugo Chara!**

**Delandi: It's **_**Delandi.**_

I was token to a back room where the person took his hands off my eyes and mouth.

I stood there in shook when I saw who it was.

Kairi.

"KAIRI! YOU LITTLE CREEPER!" I screamed hugging him.

He blushed and hugged back.

"What was with 'come alone or there will be consequences'?" I asked.

He blushed an even deeper shade of crimson.

"I don't even care. I'm just so happy you're here!" I said hugging him tighter.

"Um…your suffocating me." Kairi said.

"Sorry." I said releasing him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I remembered you one day and it had been a long time since I saw you. So I came looking." Kairi said staring at me.

I remembered the day Kairi left and the day he told me he loved me.

I took a moment to look at him. I just realized he didn't have his glasses and he was much taller. Else then that he still looked like the old class prez.

"Where's your glasses?" I asked studying his face. He looked a lot better without his glasses.

"You with the questions…I got contacts about two years ago." Kairi said now staring at the floor.

"Wanna have dinner? As friends I mean." Kairi asked.

"Sure. I have a place in mind." I said.

"Uh…Do you have a car? I traveled by taxi." He said blushing again.

"Yea it's fine." I said walking out to my car.

We sat in silence until my phone rang.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it!_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick._

I answer to my phone to stop the song.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Amu! Can I ask you to come in early? Not right now but in thirty minutes." My other boss asked.

"Sure." I said smiling.

Kairi looked at me confused.

"It's nothing, come on were here." I said pulling into Poodle Doodle.

"I here this place is really popular and expensive." Kairi muttered.

"It's okay. I'll pay." I said my smile not fading.

I wasn't getting nervous to my surprise. Maybe because I knew this place well and I knew Kairi didn't have deep feelings for me anymore.

We walked to a table in the front row in clear view of the stage.

"May I take your…Amu?" Lizzie asked me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Aren't you…Oh now I get it! The usual?" She asked.

"Are you kool with flietmignon and mashed potatoes?" I asked.

He looked dumbstruck. "Sure that's kool." He finally answered.

When Lizzie came back with only one plate he looked confused again.

He looked funny confused.

"Aren't you eating?" He asked.

"AMU!!!!!" Someone shouted.

"That's why I'm not. I'll be right back." I said trotting off back stage.

**KAIRI'S POV**

What is she doing?

"Now what you all have been waiting for!" Lizzie said.

"Amu's going to miss the performance." I said to myself.

I swore I heard a giggle.

The curtains pulled back to reveal a girl with strawberry pink hair wearing a denim skirt and a black baby tee. I'd been spending too much time with mom.

Amu.

She smiled at me and started singing some song I didn't know.

She looked so happy when she sang. She was magnificent too.

-A few songs later!-

I didn't really notice until everyone gasped that Amu had fallen off the stage.

It was to quick to really absorb what happened.

Someone caught her though. I could process that much.

"Ikuto." I heard Amu whisper to the man who caught her. She was blushing furiously.

The man ran away to quick for me to thank him for saving Amu.

She climbed back on to the stage and walked over to the microphone.

"Now to finish this night off, I'm going to sing a song I wrote." Amu said getting handed a black acoustic guitar.

"You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors. Its the morning of your very first day you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while. Try and stay out of everybody's your freshman year and you're gonna be here for the next four years in this town hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say you know I haven't seen you around, before Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you you're gonna believe them and when you're fifteen feeling like there nothing to figure out well count to ten, take it in this is life before who you're gonna be fifteen You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail and soon enough you're best friends laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool well be out of here as soon as we can and then you're on your very first date and he's got a car and you're feeling like flying and you're mommas waiting up and you think he's the one and you're dancing round your room when the night end when the night ends Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tell you they love you you're gonna believe them when you're fifteen and your first kiss makes your head spin round but in your life you'll do greater than dating the boy on the football team but I didn't know it at fifteen When all you wanted was to be wanted wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday but I realized some bigger dreams of mine and Abigail gave everything she had to a boy who changed his mind and we both cried Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you you're gonna believe them and when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall I've found that time can heal most anything and you just might find who you're supposed to be I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen La la la la la .. la la la la la . La la la la la." Amu sang.

There were cheers and applause.

I was amazed. Amu was very talented.

**AMU'S POV**

I saw Kairi's shocked face and I grinned.

"Thank you all for coming and enjoy your meals." I said walking back to Kairi.

"Sorry about that. Leaving you and all." I say sitting down.

He just stared at me.

"Was it that bad?" I asked.

"No…No it was…magnificent." He managed to choke out.

I could feel the blood rushing into my cheeks.

"We should get home, it's getting late." I said standing up.

We got in my truck and I asked "Where do you live?"

"Maybe I could go to a hotel…where would I get the money?" He muttered to himself.

"You can stay at my place if you want. It's a little cramped though." I offered.

"Are you sure I wouldn't be a burden?" He asked.

"Positive, that's what friends are for. You might get a little annoyed though." I said.

"Huh?" He asked.

"You'll see." I said driving to my house.

"Are…are you single?" Kairi asked me breaking the silence.

I was shocked by the question. "Yea, why?" I asked, blushing like always.

"I'm not into you or anything if that what's you mean!" Kairi said freaking out.

I giggled and he blushed.

Now we were at my little place.

"This is it." I said getting out of my truck.

I was shocked when I found a letter at my door.

**AUTHOUR'S NOTE!!!**

**Delandi: Again sorry for the suckyness of this chapter.**

**Kairi: Why do I blush so much?**

**Delandi: You're a blusher.**

**Kairi: Am not…**

**Ikuto: You guys are so annoying.**

**Delandi: BUTTONS ATTACK!!!**

**Buttons: GRRRRR! *Bite***

**Ikuto: OW! Wait…Is that a Chihuahua?**

**Delandi: Yesh!**

**Amu: Review.**


	3. Wake up call

**AUTHOURS NOTE!!!**

**Delandi: Two hundred ninety eight…**

**Everyone: …**

**Delandi: Two hundred ninety nine…**

**Everyone: Um…**

**Delandi: Three hundred! Ok I'm done.**

**Ikuto: What were you counting?**

**Delandi: The number of times I had petted buttons.**

**Ikuto: Wait…you pet him 300 time?!?!?!**

**Delandi: Everyday.**

**Tadase: Why?**

**Delandi: It calms me and he needs pampering or he'll like die.**

**Tadase: Obsessed much.**

**Delandi: Shut it Tadagay. Yes I know I stole that from another story So I'm sorry. Not to you Tadagay.**

**Miki: Delandi don't own Shugo Chara or the songs she uses in this story/chappie!**

I _neve_r get mail. Unless it's bills. This was personally addressed to me and it didn't say Hinamori Amu, It said Amu on the front and it was written. I picked it up and quickly stuffed it into my pocket.

"What's wrong Amu?" Kairi asked.

"N…Nothing! Nothing!" I said flaring my arms.

He sweat dropped.

"Lets just go inside." I sighed.

We walked inside.

"Ok Amu you like really need to go shopping because I had to…Oh? You didn't tell me you got a boyfriend? Hi I'm Emily." Emily my best friend asked.

"He is **NOT** my boyfriend!!!" I shouted. I have to regain my "Kool and Spicy" character. "He needed a place to stay so I said whatever."

"It's always funny to see you act like that." She giggled.

"Anyway, I'm Kairi." Kairi introduced himself bowing.

"So formal!" Emily giggled again.

"As I was saying Amu you _need_ to go shopping! I had to go all vegetarian on you! I could only manage to throw together a salad, garlic bread and plain pasta with parmesan cheese how you like it!" She said it like it was a crime.

"Does she always do this?" Kairi asked whispering.

"She loves to cook." I whispered.

We ate dinner as Kairi and Emily talked about some foods but I couldn't keep my mind off from that letter. By the way Emily has long straight blond hair with brown highlights, she sort of short taller then Rima though.

She had midnight blue eyes, then tend to sparkle.

Who could it be from? What did it say? I couldn't stand not reading it.

"B-break." I said walking into my room closing the door.

"B-break?" Kairi asked.

"Short for bathroom break." Emily explained.

I went to the bathroom in my room so I could lock the door with a certainty that no one would come in.

Emily for some reason could pick the lock to my room and not my bathroom.

I took the letter and un-crumpled it.

I was very careful of opening it trying not to damage the letter.

Once I unfolded the letter it read,

_Amu,_

_Long time no see. Meet me at the old park tomorrow at noon._

_Ikuto._

"I…Ikuto?" I asked myself. I haven't seen him, since I don't know when.

I flushed the toilet just so they would not think I'm insane.

I decided to get in my pajamas. I slipped off my clothes and got into my pink spaghetti silk nightgown.

I walked out the door to find Emily trying to pick my bedroom lock.

"I wanted to see if your okay." Emily said.

"You couldn't just ask like a normal person?" I asked.

"I'm not normal Amu." She said.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep you guys should too." I said.

"Where's Kairi going to sleep if he's not sleeping with you?" She asked.

"He has the choice of sleeping on one of our floors or the couch. It folds out into a bed." I offered.

"I recommend Amu's floor if you want to know what she's thinking. She talks in her sleep." She whispered.

"I do not!" I said.

"Whatever you say." She said rolling her eyes.

"I'm fine with the couch." Kairi said.

"Okay well I'm going to bed." I said walking to my room closing the door behind me.

I flopped on my bed drifting quickly into sleep.

"AMU!!!!" Emily shouted in my ear.

"AHHH!" I scream falling out of my bed. "What?" I ask irritated.

"Nothing just felt like waking you up. I got lonely watching Kairi sleep. I finished breakfast about ten minutes ago." She said.

"What time is it." I ask rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Nine a.m." She said.

"It's obvious your not going to let me go back to sleep so let me get dressed." I said stretching.

"YAY!!" She said skipping away slamming the door.

"Why does she have to wake up so early?" I ask myself while putting on a black mini skirt and a red hugging tube top with a few rips in the front.

"You look good." Emily said as I walking to get breakfast.

"You say that like your accusing me of something." I said eating my waffles.

"Well why are you dressed like that?" She asked.

"Cant a girl look good once in a while?" I ask.

She shrugged.

"Can I?" I asked her looking at Kairi.

"I wanted to but I guess you can." She said.

I walked over to the side of the bed to find the lever that turns it back into a couch.

"1...2...3!" We said in unison as I pulled the lever.

"AH!!!" Kairi screamed as he flipped over and landed on the floor.

"That's your welcome home gift!" Emily said.

"Thanks." He said rubbing his head.

Time had passed quickly it was already 11:30!

"I got to go. See you guys later!" I said rushing out the door.

I didn't really know where the old park was at but then I heard some beautiful music and followed that.

I followed the music until I saw a blue haired violinist playing in a old park.

Ikuto.

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

**Delandi: So…**

**Everyone:…**

**Delandi: Because everyone's being freakazoids, I'm going to put the person who reviews first into my Author Note!**

**Ikuto: That's such an accomplishment…**

**Delandi: Oh. NOW you talk!**

**Rima: review…**

**Delandi: Thanks so much for reading it makes me all fuzzy inside!**


	4. Barbie Girl?

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

**Delandi: Who is this amazingness?**

**MagykHeart: Tis amazingness is Magy.**

**Ikuto: Still, why are you here?**

**MagykHeart: Cuz I'm the first reviewer.**

**Delandi: CONGRATS!!**

**Ikuto: It's not that much of an honor..**

**Delandi: -slaps- Be nice!**

**Ikuto: Why?**

**Delandi: At least make yourself useful and do the disclaimer.**

**Ikuto: Ugh. Delandi don't own Shugo Chara. Or the songs in this.**

**Delandi: Thank you.**

**Ikuto: Your **_**not**_** welcome.**

**Delandi: Whatevs.**

"Oh, Hello _Amu._" Ikuto said.

The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine.

"D…Don't say my name like that." I said.

"Does it bother you, _Amu._" He said emphasizing my name.

Why did he have to do that?

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh come on _Amu._" He said jumping towards.

Now that was really pissing me off.

"Stop that**." **I said. Trying not to look him in the eyes.

"Sorry. _Amu."_ He whispered in my ear.

His warm breath felt good. Wait…what am I thinking?

"I. Said. Stop. That." I said now staring into his midnight blue eyes.

"Tense are we?" He asked picking me up bridal style.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed kicking him as hard as I could.

"No." His voice sounded like wind chimes.

I shook myself out of the thought.

"PUT ME DOWN OR I'LL SNAP YOUR WRIST!" I threatened.

"I'd like to see that." He said. There he goes with those wind chimes again!

I gave him a warning. I shook my hand free and bent his wrist totally backward until I heard a snap.

He let go of me to hold his wrist.

"What'd you do that for?" He asked.

"I warned you." I said putting me hands on my hips satisfied.

"Whatever." He said walking away.

I just walked around until my phone rang.

"Hello?" I ask.

"I'm sorry to ask you of this but can you come into work today? Heru has food poisoning." Lizzie asked.

"Sure be right there." I said running. I was only a block away.

"Thanks Amu, you're a life saver." Lizzie said hanging up.

I was there in five minutes tops. I just realized

"Amu!!!" Lizzie shouted as she threw her arms around me.

"I……need……to breath." I gasped.

"No you need to change your on in five minutes!" She said letting me go run backstage.

I came on the stage in a light blue bikini with my hair straightened bare footed. The bikini was extremely skimpy.

I hate what these people make me wear.

"I'll be singing Barbie Girl by Aqua." I say as all the guys stare at me with their mouths agape. (_When Amu sings it'll be like this_ and **when it's the guy singing it'll be like this**)

**Hiya Barbie.**

_Hi Ken!_

**Do you wanna go for a ride?**

_Sure K__en._

**Jump in.**

_I'm a Barbie girl,_

_in the Barbie world._

_Life in plastic_

_It's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere._

_Imagination. Life is your creation!_

**Come on Barbie Let's go Party.**

_I'm a Barbie girl,_

_in the Barbie world._

_Life in plastic,_

_It's fantastic! _

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere._

_Imagination. Life is your creation!_

_I'm a blond bimbo girl_

_In the fantasy world!_

_Dress me up_

_Make it tight_

_I'm your dolly!_

**You're my doll**

**Rock 'n' roll**

**Feel the glamour in pink.**

**Kiss me here**

**Touch me there**

**Hanky panky.**

_You can touch,_

_You can play,_

_If you say "I'm always yours"_

_Oo-oooh-aa_

_I'm a Barbie girl,_

_in the Barbie world._

_Life in plastic,_

_It's fantastic! _

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere._

_Imagination. Life is your creation!_

**Come on Barbie let's go party.**

_Ah-ah-ah-yeah._

**Come on Barbie let's go party.**

_Oo-oooh-aa._

**Come on Barbie let's go party.**

_Ah-ah-ah-yeah._

**Come on Barbie let's go party.**

_Oo-oooh-aa._

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please._

_I can act like a star_

_Or I can beg on my knees._

**Come jump in, bimbo friend**

**Let us do it again.**

**Hit the town, fool around**

**Lets go party.**

_You can touch,_

_You can play,_

_If you say "I'm always yours"_

_You can touch,_

_You can play,_

_If you say "I'm always yours"_

**Come on Barbie let's go party.**

_Ah-ah-ah-yeah._

**Come on Barbie let's go party.**

_Oo-oooh-aa._

**Come on Barbie let's go party.**

_Ah-ah-ah-yeah._

**Come on Barbie let's go party.**

_Oo-oooh-aa._

_I'm a Barbie girl,_

_in the Barbie world._

_Life in plastic,_

_It's fantastic! _

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere._

_Imagination. Life is your creation!_

_I'm a Barbie girl,_

_in the Barbie world._

_Life in plastic,_

_It's fantastic! _

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere._

_Imagination. Life is your creation!_

**Come on Barbie let's go party.**

_Ah-ah-ah-yeah._

**Come on Barbie let's go party.**

_Oo-oooh-aa_

**Come on Barbie let's go party.**

_Ah-ah-ah-yeah._

**Come on Barbie let's go party.**

_Oo-oooh-aa_

_Oh I'm having so much fun_

**Well Barbie, were just getting started.**

_Oh I love you Ken._

There was a bunch of applause and guys falling out of their seats when I saw _them._

Kukai and Tadase.

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

**Delandi: KUKAI!!!!Kukai: Yo.**

**Delandi: -sighs and faints-**

**Kukai: Um…**

**Ikuto: Odd.**

**Tadase: Why don't girls do that when I say "Yo."?**

**Amuto Fangirls: GET HIM!!!! -chases Tadase-**

**Tadase: AHHH!!! -runs away screaming-**

**Ikuto: There's your reason.**

**Kukai: Yep.**

**Yaya: REVIEW!!!!**


	5. A Kiss!

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

**Delandi: Flat Pepsi is good.**

**Ikuto: Okay?**

**Kukai: Kool.**

**Delandi: -sighs and faints-**

**Kukai: She sort of scares me.**

**Ikuto: She scares **_**everybody.**_

**Amu: The fainted girl doesn't own Shugo Chara or the songs she uses in this!**

I couldn**'**t believe they were here!

"I'll be right back so enjoy the guitar solo!" I said running off the stage to Kukai and Tadase's table.

Kukai stood up when he saw me.

I jumped and hugged Kukai. I think I saw him blush.

"What are you doing here?" I ask letting go of him.

"Well…um…" He stuttered.

I cocked my head to side in confusion.

"I think it's because of what your wearing and by the way I'm Skye." Skye said. **(If you want to know what he looks like go to the link on my page)**

Then I realized I was still wearing that skimpy little bikini.

I suddenly blushed a deep shade of crimson.

Then I felt something heavyland on my head.

I pulled it off to see a big black leather jacket.

"You owe me!" Lizzie said winking as I put on the huge jacket.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked impatiently.

"Well we were in town and we saw a flyer for your show and decided to surprise you! So…" Kukai explained.

"Surprise!" They all shouted as I jumped back in shock.

"Who's Skye?" I asked.

"He's our friend and we told him so much about you he insisted on coming." Tadase said.

I put my hand out for a handshake and he gently took it and kissed the top of it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Skye said s she softly.

I giggled and blushed.

"We were gonna hit the beach wanna come? Your in the right outfit for it." Skye asked.

"Sure gimme a sec." I said running over to Lizzie giving her coat back. I told her I was borrowing the swimsuit too.

"Ready." I said.

"Okay kool. You need a ride or do you wanna meet us there?" Kukai asked.

"I'll meet you there." I said getting a devilish thought in my head.

**KUKAI'S POV**

I wonder what she was thinking.

Oh well.

"Meet you there!" I said waving and getting into Tadase's Mom's little silver Volvo.

-Thunk Thunk-

Was there something on the top of the car?

"Dude, Is there anything on the roof?" I asked Tadase.

Skye chuckled quietly.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Oh…nothing." Skye said smiling at the window.

There was something wrong with him.

"Not to my knowledge there's not." Tadase answered me.

Ten long minuets after we arrived at the beach.

Amu wasn't here yet.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed when Amu's head appeared upside down on Tadase's windshield.

Tadase did the same and Skye was laughing hiss ass off.

I got out of the car and helped Amu down.

"How long were you there?" I asked.

"Since you guys drove out of the parking lot." She said looking at her toes swaying back and forth.

"You could've got killed." I said.

"I'm not." She said.

"Yet." I tease.

"You'll have to catch me first!" She says diving into the water.

I follow her laughing. Tadase and Skye follow after me.

I finally catch up to Amu and grabbed her legs.

She yelped and I chuckled.

"You know your pretty fast." I said.

"Thanks and you are too." She said blushing.

She blushes _all _the time.

"Thanks." I said. We just stared at each other for a while smiling until Skye dunked the two of us.

When we got up and Skye pushed me to meet Amu's lips.

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

**Delandi: Sorry it's short I'm running out of ideas! So please tell me your ideas so I can write more and trust me people this story is ****not**** a Kukamu.**


	6. Letter

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

**Delandi: Sorry for like the REALLY late update.**

**Ikuto: -cough- Lazy -cough-**

**Delandi: AM NOT!**

**Ikuto: Whatever you say.**

**Delandi: Grrrrr.**

**Amu: Be calm.**

**Delandi: -spit on Amu-**

**Amu: Ewwww!!! Delandi don't own Shugo chara or the songs she uses in this.**

**KUKAI'S POV**

To my surprise Amu didn't pull away immediately.

Once she did I looked over to see Tadase shocked and Skye laughing so hard he was crying.

"I…need to go. See you guys later." Amu said before running off.

I went over to Skye and hit him pretty hard.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Seem like it needed to be done." Skye said shrugging it off.

I groaned and walked to my towel on the beach.

**AMU'S POV**

Once I got home I got my song book and started writing.

No one was home. I had realized once I had finished the song.

I picked up the letter Ikuto wrote me and there was a return address on it.

I was bored so I started to write a letter.

I finished my letter and put a blue kitty stamp on it.

I put some real clothes on and walked aimlessly until I found Ikuto's house.

I gently put the letter on his doorstep and decided to head home.

**IKUTO'S POV**

I was about to walk into my house and therewas a letter addressed to me with a blue cat stamp.

I picked it up and walked inside.

I carefully opened the letter and this is what it said.

_Dear Ikuto,_

_I'm really sorry about your wrist. Is it okay? Just wondering how you were doing. _Thanks for catching me when I fell off the stage the other day. I really am a klutz aren't I? Well talk to you later.

_Amu._

I laughed.

Why was Amu writing me?

Then someone burst through my door with a purple gun.

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

**Delandi: Sorry so short. I'm thinking about deleting this story…**

**Everyone: WHY!?!?!**

**Delandi: Not really inspired by it any more.**

**Amu: Review if you think Delandi should delete the story or not!**

**Delandi: That still doesn't mean I'll definitely keep writing though.**

**Tadase: It's worth a shot though!**


End file.
